Carrie Savage
Carrie Savage (born April 8, 1980) is an American voice actress, ADR director, and Script writer who works for anime series and video games. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films. Anime * Aquarian Age the Movie - Miharu Itsukushima * Aquarion - Rena Rune * B'tX - J'Taime * Babel II - Beyond Infinity - Meilin * Baccano! - Lua Klein * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Ren Mizusaka * Bamboo Blade - Satori Azuma * Black Blood Brothers - Sei * Black Cat - Saki * Bleach - Additional Voices * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Tammy Diez * Casshern Sins - Sophita (Ep. 2) * Corpse Princess - Hina, Hibiki Shijou (Akasha's Shikabane Hime) * D.Gray-man - Mei-Ling * Dears - Nia * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Maia Mizuki * Darker than BLACK - Meena Kandaswamy * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Laura * El Cazador de la Bruja - Iris Gonzalez (Ep. 9) * Ergo Proxy - Monad Proxy * Fullmetal Alchemist - Lydia * Ghost Hunt - Wakako Yoshimi * Girls Bravo - Koyomi Hare Nanaka * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino - Aurora * Gun Sword - Priscilla * Haibane Renmei - Rakka * Hell Girl - Miki Kawakami * I My Me! Strawberry Eggs - Fuko Kuzuha * I"s Pure - Itsuki Akiba * Ikki Tousen - Hakufu Sonsaku * Kamichu! - Tama * Kaze no Stigma - Tiana * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - [[Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple#CharactersMiu Furinji|'Miu Furinji']] * Linebarrels of Iron - Risako Niiyama * Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Satsuki Yumitsuka * Marmalade Boy - Arimi Suzuki * The Melody of Oblivion - Sayoko Tsukinomori * Moon Phase - Artemis ("Arte") * Murder Princess - Ana, Yuna * Mushishi - Akoya (Ep. 6), Miharu (Ep. 15) * Negima! - Zazie Rainyday, Satomi Hakase (Season 2) * One Piece - Kaya * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Toola * Ouran High School Host Club - Momoka Kurakano * Paranoia Agent - Maromi * Peach Girl - Sumire * R.O.D the TV - Nancy "Miss Deep" Makuhari * Romeo x Juliet - Hermione * Rumbling Hearts - Haruka Suzumiya * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Iris Chateaubriand * Samurai 7 - Honoka * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Itoki * School Rumble - Karen Ichijou * Sekirei - Mitsuha * Sgt. Frog - Angol Mois * Shin-chan - Penny * Shuffle! - Kaede Fuyou * SoltyRei - Solty Revant * Soul Eater - Rachel (Ep. 29) * Stellvia - Shima "Shipon" Katase * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Jessie Iges * Suzuka - Megumi Matsumoto * Texhnolyze - Ran * The Tower of Druaga - Succubus * Trinity Blood - Astharoshe Asran * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Soel Mokona * Ultra Maniac - Nina Sakura * Vampire Knight - Rima Toya, Shindo Nadeshiko (Eps. 2, 5, & 11) * Ghost Talker's Daydream - Ai Kunugi * Witchblade - Rihoko Amaha * Xenosaga: The Animation - Nephilim * xxxHolic - Larg Mokona Video game * Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Linda Hill * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Coco, BradBots * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Cissnei * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Diao Chan, Xing Cai * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Althea * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Nana * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Popora * Radiata Stories - Natalie Nanette * Romancing SaGa - Aisha * Rumble Roses XX - Makoto Aihara, The Black Belt Demon * Soulcalibur 3 '' - Custom character voice * ''Suikoden V - Lyon * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Meracle Chamlotte, Lutea * Tales of Legendia - Shirley Fennes * Trinity Universe - Macaroon: The Tutorial Girl (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Dirna Hamilton * Warriors Orochi 1 and 2 - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao * Ys Seven - Princess Aisha Sari Edonas ADR Staff ADR Director * Baldr Force EXE Resolution * Ouran High School Host Club * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * Shuffle! * Suzuka ADR Script * School Rumble * Shuffle! External links * * * Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:1980 births Category:Place of birth missing (living people)